


I Am Back [fanvid]

by Brambleshadow_of_WindClan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan
Summary: "Need I remind you of an obvious fact? I am back..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> aka "the Eleventh Doctor is actually a serial killer" AU
> 
> Song: "I Am Back" from _American Psycho_  
>  Artist: Matt Smith


End file.
